Power Rangers Masqueraiders Vs Power Rangers GSPD
by ReviewTime
Summary: An adaption and new take on Lupinranger Vs Patranger. Two factions and two goals. You decide what side you take.
1. Episode 1:Cops And Consequences

Three teenagers whose lost their loved ones are now given the chance to bring them back by stealing back the pieces of the Lupin Collection from the evil Dronzo crime family, who are responsible for their deaths. To do that, they are given VS Morpher guns and by inserting their Raider Flyers, they become the Power Rangers Masqueraiders! But the Dronzo family aren't the only ones getting in the way, the Masqueraiders must go up against three police officers, who as well possess the VS Morphers and the Delta Runners to transform into the GSPD Power Rangers, GSPD is a sector of SPD that was created 3 years after SPD brung the Troobian empire to justice as apart of the SPD expansion on earth that took place due to the alien population growing on earth to keep the peace between the ever growing relationship between humans and aliens. Now that they've been called on their mission is to defeat the Dronzo family, arrest the Masqueraiders, and recover the Lupin Collection. The Masqueraiders must act quick. Who's side will you choose? The Masqueraiders or the GSPD? You decide?

** Now Let's Cut To Episode 1!**

**Episode 1: Cops And Consequences **

The Year is 2040.

Episode opens at the Greenville Casino, where we see people playing games, but we cut to a roulette table where a fancy looking guy surrounded by men in black and bearded guy in a suit are playing a game. When it seems the bearded man is about to win, but the fancy guy's stomach glows, causing the ball to land in the 0 spot of the wheel. When he realizes he lost all of his money...

Bearded Man: That was all I had. What am I going to do now?

The fancy looking man, who is the owner, snaps his fingers and forces his men to take him away and kick him out.

We then cut to the G.S.P.D. Headquarters, which was formed 15 years after the SPD B-Squad Rangers defeated the Troobian Empire.

Chief Boom: The day has come for you three to go from cadets to officers. I, Chief Boom will-

One of the cadets raises his hand.

Dan: Um, why do they call you that?

Boom: Well, it's simple.

Explosion happens in the background

Silas 0.1: Chief, that homemade coffee maker you made is on fire!

Chief Boom: Oh man!

10 minutes later….

Chief Boom: Sorry about that. Were was I? Oh, Yes! Welcome to the tactical unit. Here you will help patrol the city and bring criminals to justice under GSPD jurisdiction. The city has requested our assistance with the Dronzans and other criminals, but before it's time, I want you to go do a stakeout and get information on anyone at the Greenville Casino. Our intelligence suspects Dronzos there are up to no good.

Marvin: Yes sir, the job will be done in no time! I been waiting for this opportunity my whole life to show you all what I'm made of. I won't let you down.

Dan: Finally we're going to get to really be cops and not just do drills and exercises. Hopefully some ladies will notice us in the gear.

Maxine: You two settle down. We need to not to get caught up in the hype or look good in front of the chief. Let's focus on the job.

Marvin: Maybe those thieves will show up in the process.

Chief Boom: Maxine has a point and Marvin today you're only focusing on the Dronzos. We're still in the process of building a case on the thieves. Once we get some type of intel on them you three will have the chance to act.

All three: Yes, chief.

The microwave explodes again.

Scene cuts Outside at the Greenville Casino on a building, as the three our in sitting in their patrol vehicle.

Maxine: Nothing looks suspicious so far.

Dan: Yeah seems like people are gambling their lives away as usual.

Marvin looks and sees the owner's stomach glowing green.

Marvin: Guys check it out. What's going on with his stomach?

As the owner walks in through the casino, he's about to play roulette with another customer, but then, three people dressed in tuxedos, tophats, and masquerade masks, jump through the glass window of the casino.

Owner: What in-who are you three?

Red: Looks like you having something we want.

Red throws a card at the man with the glowing stomach, causing the man to turn into a monster, causing everyone to run out of the casino.

Blue: Looks like he was using a piece of the collection to cheat people out their money in roulette.

Red: Looks like you have two options hand over the piece or get blown to pieces?

Gober: There's no way I'm giving you the piece. You gonna have to take it from me! Soldrons let's escort our guests to their graves.

Yellow: Seems like he wants to do it the hard way. That's my favorite way.

They run towards the Soldrons into a fight. Scene cuts back to outside as the cops see the civilians run.

Marvin: They're here. Let's kill two birds with one stone and arrest them and the Dronzan.

Maxine: Hold up the Chief said that we're only supposed to watch and analyze not act. Let's just write a report on what we seen and head back to HQ.

She says as he holds him back by his shoulder.

Dan: But don't you think this is our chance to put our training to use?

Marvin: I'm going with or without you two. I'm not going to standby and just watch this go down.

Maxine: Marvin wait

Marvin runs out of the car and into the casino.

Dan: Well the kid already made a move, It's showtime

Dan follows.

Maxine: *sighes* Men.

She gives in and follows Dan. The thieves continue their fight with the Soldrons using their epic skills, but they as well use special guns known as the Versus Morphers and shoot them. When more appear….

Red: Guess it's time.

Yellow: Reading your mind.

Gober: Not a chance!

He blasts them, engulfing them in an explosion. The cops arrive to witness it.

Gober: Easy as 1, 2, and-

He then notices something in the fire. As it disappears, it reveals that the thieves have transformed into Power Rangers.

Red: Time to show this guy why the world just can't stop talking about us.

The three attack the Soldrons, ensuing in a fight scene. They then go for Gober, but Blue and Yellow hold his arms, given Red a chance to open up the chest on his stomach by using his Dial Flyer, and takes the collection piece from his stomach. Blue and Yellow kick him down.

As the cops fight the Soldrons, they fall from the impact of the blasts shot by the Masqueraiders.

Marvin, Dan, and Maxine point their guns at them.

Marvin: Put your hands behind your head and get down. You three are under arrest for theft and the Dronzan is under arrest for fraud.

Red: No thanks. I'd actually like to keep my freedom.

Marvin: Well then, let's see if you live up to the hype you been.

Dan: Yeah and you might want to make your entrance better. Those trading cards aren't that cool.

Maxine and Marvin look at him very sternly, as if did something stupid, which he did.

Red shoots his blaster at Marvin, but he rolls down to dodge and fires his gun at him. The others start shooting at each other and the two groups begin to fight.

Maxine: If you would have just listened we wouldn't be in this situation. We're not equipped to take on this situation yet.

Marvin: I'm not gonna stop till I arrest them.

Red: Well, sorry to make your night disappointing.

Dan: Those thieves are tougher than they look.

Yellow: That's phantom thieves to you!

As the cops keep shooting at them with bullets, the Masqueraiders dodge everyone, but one hits Red's cape. More Soldrons come out of nowhere and distract the cops. The thieves then take cover behind a bar counter table.

Yellow: These damn cops sure are a nuisance!

Red then looks over and sees Gober getting up against a wall.

Red: Yo Blue I see a way out. Let's get him to go against the wall and blast our way out.

Blue: Got it.

The thieves make their way through the swarm and grab Gober, kicking him towards the wall.

Red: Well Cops, it was nice knowing you.

Marvin: Not so fast.

The thieves blast Gober and a huge hole is formed in the wall. The three jump through the hole and turn their Dial Flyers into their Zords and fly way.

Dan: Crap, they got away!

Maxine: It's not gonna be fun explaining this to the chief.

As the two walk away, Marvin looks at the sky.

Marvin: We'll meet again.

Scene cuts outside, back to the Flyers.

Red: I see the limo.

Blue and Yellow: Alright

The three hop out of the Flyers and into the limo while demorphing, which surprises the butler inside named Charles, who was drinking tea.

Charles: Egads!

They then take off their masks.

Randy: Welp, another one bites the dust.

Charles: Next time, announce your arrival. Anyways, excellent work, Rangers. It was a little reckless but nevertheless you got the job done.

Bruce: Maybe we should be a little more cautious next time.

Yazmin: Come on, Bruce. I mean sure we were a bit reckless but we still got the job done. That was fun.

Randy: Well those cops think they're going to be on to something but they don't have anything that can handle our ranger powers.

He claims when he raises his VS Morpher.

Charles: Randy, don't be so sure those cops will be showing up again, it's in there nature to and you better believe they'll be coming back more prepared than last time.

Bruce: True, but one thing I know for sure is that they won't stop us from collecting all the pieces of the Collection.

Randy: Remember our deal?

Charles: Indeed. Those cops think they're doing justice but I'm just only stealing back what's rightfully the Lupins'.

Scene cuts to the Dronzan Estate. Inside is a party filled with numerous monsters. A blue monster lady walks out of the entrance and speaks...

Lady Lexir: Stand up and rejoice, for as The Godfather Don Dronzo has returned from his vacation.

They all applause as he enters with his bodyguard, Bruiser, at his side.

Don Dronzo: Thank you for the introduction, Lady Lexir. Now that I've returned to see that these new threats be dealt with, I won't let some thieves have my empire crumble. I've already taken out one of the most powerful people in this city and business has been picking up more than ever since then. I won't spare another minute of thought on this issue.

Don Dronzo: I shall propose any offering. It seems that I'm getting too old for this job, given that I'm 999 years old.

Bruiser: Boss, you don't mean-

Don Dronzo: Yes. Any Dronzan or associate of the family will become the head of this mafia family if they take down the thieves. Send out the message to every crime boss and criminal in the city, Bruiser.

Bruiser: Yes, sir, but what about the three officers that were involved in the casino incident?

Don Dronzo: They're just mere police officers that are equivalents to roaches. Kill them if they get involved again. Speaking of which, how do you plan to cover our losses? The casino was one of our biggest investments.

Bruiser: Don't worry, boss. I've got the jewel bandit on it. He hasn't disappointed us yet.

Scene cuts back to the G.S.P.D. HQ

Chief Boom: I told you three to do one job and that was to stakeout the casino and now you've put our investigation in shambles!

Marvin: I wasn't gonna stand there and just watch the thieves walk out with another collection piece. Not to mention the fact that there was a Dronzan in the scene.

Chief Boom: Well Marvin, your actions caused them to take it anyway!

Maxine then looks at Marvin, realizing that she wasn't on board with the investigation, but decides to stand up for him anyways. She then sighs.

Maxine: Sir, we needed that experience to teach us about failure. Seeing those thieves just walk off and destroy the monster has made us aware of the seriousness of the situation.

Dan: Chief, just sitting around eating donuts all day isn't gonna bring them to justice.

Marvin: Chief, I know we disobeyed your orders, but we we were willing to jeopardize our jobs for the good of the city that's got to count for something.

Chief Boom looks at the three.

Chief Boom: hmmm You three might have screwed up this investigation but I admire your bravery, I really do. That's the type of courage we need in this department. You guys are starting to remind me of B-Squad.

Silas 0.1: Sir we have a reported robbery suspect that's on foot! He appears to be a Dronzan.

Chief Boom: We're going to have to make this short then. It's time. Silas.

Silas walks back to get a suitcase.

Dan: Wait, Chief, do you mean it or was this all some cheap test?

Maxine: Shut up, Dan.

Silas gives Boom a suitcase. He rolls it onto the table and opens it in front of them. Scene then cuts to a bookstore.

Randy: Charles, you could have had a better cover for us than a boring old bookstore.

Charles: Well it was all the lupin family could fund. So we're using it.

Bruce: Doesn't seem too bad.

They start looking throughout the place. Yazmin then finds a book she recognizes.

Yazmin: Hey, I remember this book. Used to read it with my dad.

She has a smile on her face, but it then turns to a frown, as if she was reminded by a bad memory.

A bell then rings, where an envelope slides from a slot. Charles then picks it up and opens it.

Charles: *clears throat* It's seems that a Dronzan has been located in a nearby building.

He gives it to Randy.

Randy: Time to go to work.

They then head to the back to get dressed.

Charles: But be careful. The piece he has gives him the ability to control fire.

We get a dressing montaage of them getting into their suits. They walk out, but Bruce speaks.

Bruce: Wait, what if those cops come back more prepared than last time?

Yazmin: Bruce, they're just cops and we've been Rangers for a year now.

Randy: Yeah, if they interfere, they'll just be a synch to deal with.

They walk out the back door, which connects to an alleyway. The bring out their buckles which also serve as grappling hooks.

Charles: Good Luck!

Scene cuts to a warehouse facility.

Beryl: I'm going to get a huge payday for these jewels. Let's make use some of those traps Bruiser gave me.

In an abandoned hallway, an air vent cover falls from the sealing. The Masqueraiders jump down from it.

Bruce: You sure this is the right building, Randy?

Randy pulls out some spray and sprays the area

Randy: What abandoned warehouse would have highly sophisticated laser technology?

Bruce: How do think we're gonna get past them?

Yazmin: That's gonna be the fun part.

The three then do some EXTREME parkour and dodge the beams. Bending and sliding underneath. When Bruce and Yazmin get through, Randy almost trips on a beam. Bruce and Yazmin catch him.

Randy: Thanks, guys.

Cut back to Beryl, who is just enjoying the jewels he stole, with Soldrons serving as his bodyguards.

Randy: Hate to mess up the whole celebration but you have something we want.

Beryl then notices them.

Beryl: Look who showed up today it's my lucky day. I'm going to kill them,become the new don,and have a handsome payday.

Bruce: Who's the Don?

Yazmin: Maybe he's the head of the mafia family.

Beryl: It's too bad you won't live to get meet him! Soldrons attack!

A fight scene then ensues with the Masqueraiders and the Soldrons. The team uses their impressive skills and their VS Morphers to make short work of them. Beryl then uses his fire ability to overwhelm the three.

Bruce: We can't get near him. Yazmin let's go for the arms.

Yazmin: You read my mind, Bruce. You know what to do Randy.

Randy: Of course.

Bruce and Yazmin go for the arms and try to hold Beryl back, giving Randy an opening to use his Dial Flyer to unlock his safe. Unfortunately, Beryl grows another set of arms and reverses the move and grabs the two by the neck.

Beryl: It looks like your plan had failed, Red. You have two options, either saved your friends or get my piece and risk their lives.

This puts Randy in a situation. He closes his eyes.

Randy (monologue): What am I gonna do? I can't let them lose their lives. We need to get them back.

Beryl throws a huge fireball at Randy

Randy: I choose my option.

He says as he open his eyes. Randy dodges the blast and fires at the ceiling. Debris begins to fall on Beryl, but luckily Bruce and Yazmin move out the way.

Bruce: I almost thought you were gonna kill us.

Yazmin: Yeah, what if we were in the debris?

Randy: I have a promise to fulfill. Same goes for you guys. We will achieve our goal together, even if it does kills us.

Beryl gets up from the rubble.

Beryl: No more Mr. Nice Guy.

Yazmin: Funny. Guess that goes for us as well.

Bruce: Let's just morph and get the piece.

The 3 take out their VS Morphers and their Dial Flyers.

All Three: IT'S RAIDIN' TIME!

They insert their Dial Flyers into the VS Morphers and turn the dials. The codes they use are 0-1-0 for Randy, 2-6-0 for Bruce, and 1-1-6 for Yazmin. They turn the turn the Morphers upwards and pull the trigger, transforming into the Power Rangers: Masqueraiders.

Randy: The time for talk is over.

The three fight Beryl inside the building and the fight then escalates and moves outside. With their impressive skills, they pin him.

Randy: Let's finish him.

He pulls out his Dial Flyer and walks towards Beryl to open his safe, but a blasts hits Randy. The G.S.P.D. Patrol Vehicle is on the scene as the three cops walk out of it.

Randy: You guys never sleep do you?

Marvin: Never! Since you guys resisted arrest the first time-

Maxine: -All conflicts between you thieves and Dronzans-

Dan: -will be dealt with using force.

Marvin, Dan and Maxine: G.S.P.D. Emergency!

They reveal their VS Morphers and their gimmicks, the Trigger Zords. They insert them into the VS Morpher and turn it downwards, shooting the gun into the sky and transforming into the Power Rangers G.S.P.D,

Marvin: GSPD Red

Dan: GSPD Green

Maxine: GSPD Pink

Marvin, Dan and Maxine: Protecting and serving the Greenville sector of SPD Power Rangers GSPD!

The camera zooms up on the Masqueraiders, as they look at the newly formed Rangers in shock.

Randy: I thought we we're the only ones who could morph into rangers.

Marvin: Let's just say GSPD has their ways.

Randy: You've got to kidding me, They've been investigating us.

End of Episode 1.


	2. Episode 2: Two Teams, One Treasure

**Episode 2 - Two Teams, One Treasure**

We start the episode with a recap from episode 1, catching up to the final scene of the episode where the GSPD arrive.

Marvin, Dan

and Maxine: G.S.P.D. Emergency!

Marvin:

GSPD Red

Dan:

GSPD Green

Maxine:

GSPD Pink

Marvin,

Dan

and Maxine:

Protecting and serving the Greenville sector of SPD. Power Rangers GSPD!

Randy:

I thought we were the only ones who could morph into rangers.

Marvin:

Let's just say GSPD has their ways.

Randy:

Somebody's been investigating us.

The recap

ends, leading into episode 2.

Marvin:

Put your hands up in the air, now!

Randy:

No, thanks.

Marvin:

Fine then. Let's play it the hard way. ATTACK!

The

GSPD then run towards the Masqueraiders while firing their VS Morphers. They then fight them as they come into contact.

Randy:

Come on, right when we were in the middle of business, you guys had to show

up!

Dan then starts firing at Randy. Randy dodges his blasts. When the

latter gets on the ground, he shoots the rope holding a crate that was hovering over Dan. When it begins to fall, Dan gets startled but he punches it, causing it to shatter to pieces.

Dan:

Dude, I just punched a crate into pieces.

Bruce:

Like I care. How can you morph into Rangers?

Maxine:

I should be asking the same thing. Where did you get the VS Morphers?!

Bruce shoves her away and they begin to fight. Beryl gets up and

is confused.

Beryl:

Two Ranger teams?!

Marvin:

Quit resisting! None of you are getting away!

Both teams blast at each other while Beryl attempts to escape. Bruce

shoots at Maxine, but she uses her shoulder armor to defend herself and she shoots back. Randy then intervenes and they begin to fight. When she gets out of the way, Randy shoots a laser bullet at Beryl's butt.

Beryl:

OW!

He says as he screams in pain. When he falls from the box, Marvin

catches him and kicks him down. Marvin walks slowly towards him, about to shoot him.

Marvin:

It's over now!

Before he pulls the trigger, Randy intervenes and stops him from

shooting at Beryl.

Marvin:

What are you doing?!

Randy:

He has something we need, and I'm not let the fuzz get in the way of that!

He shoots at Marvin, causing the two to fight some more. Beryl unfortunately

escapes.

Beryl:

While you two are busy, I'm gonna amscray! Sayonara!

Bruce:

Beryl's escaping!

Randy and Marvin:

WHAT?!

The two then break free from their hold and line up with their respective

teams.

Marvin:

I'll only say this one more time, put your hands up now!

Randy:

And I'll say this one more time. No!

Marvin:

You don't have a choice.

Randy:

Sorry, but I don't take orders from you.

The Masqueraiders shift their VS Morphers to the side. They turn

around, revealing some kind of track. They pull the triggers, thus launching their Dial Flyers. They grow bigger into Zord size and the Masqueraiders dock into them.

Randy:

See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!

Marvin:

Not on my watch!

The GSPD Rangers shift their VS Morphers to the side, thus revealing

their own tracks. They pull the trigger, launching their Trigger Speeders. They grow big as well into Zord size. As the Dial Flyers zoom off, they are caught by the attention of sirens.

Randy:

Huh?

Marvin:

Trigger Speeder 1!

Dan:

Trigger Speeder 2!

Maxine:

Trigger Speeder 3!

Randy,

Bruce,

and Yazmine:

Great.

The Trigger Speeders then chase the Dial Flyers through the city.

As the Dial Flyers fly through the city in a very fast-paced fashion, the Trigger Speeders shoot at them.

Yazmine:

Battle Mode, activate!

A chainsaw comes off of her Dial Flyer and she cuts a billboard

sign that falls towards Dan's Trigger Speeder.

Dan:

What the?! Battle Mode, activate!

A cannon comes out of his Trigger Speeder, where it fires at the

sign to make a way. As Maxine chases Bruce…

Maxine:

Battle Mode, activate!

A large baton extends from her Trigger Speeder, almost hitting Bruce.

Bruce:

Battle Mode, activate!

A gatling comes from his Dial Flyer, using it to shoot at her. Marvin

chases after Randy. He then manages to fly behind Marvin and shoot at him on the bridge he is on. The distraction then gives Randy the opportunity to fly ahead him.

Randy:

Later.

Marvin:

Not this time! Battle Mode, activate!

In his Battle Mode, the front of his Trigger Speeder extends. His

console counts down from 3. Once it hits one, he speeds up, catching up to Randy.

Marvin:

I bet Cadet Landors didn't go this fast! Wait.

He then notices a dead end, but Dan shoots a gap between bridge

and Maxine raises it. Trigger Speeder 1 flies off of it towards Randy. His windshield opens up and Marv leaps out towards his wing.

Marvin:

I've got you now, Masqueraider Red!

Randy looks back.

Randy:

WHAT THE?!

Randy flies out of the way as Marvin is close to touching the wing.

Marvin then falls all the way down to the ocean below. As they get away in their Dial Flyers, Marvin hits the water in extreme anger.

Opening Sequence.

After the opening sequence, the GSPD reports back to Boom.

Marvin:

Chief Boom, the Dronzan, unfortunately, got away-

Dan:

But this time, it wasn't our fault. The Masqueraiders interfered, so in a way,

you shouldn't get mad at us-

Maxine:

Shut up, Dan.

Chief Boom:

Although I am displeased with the failure, we did have some success.

Marvin:

We did?

Chief Boom:

Yeah! You guys are now Power Rangers! You can go toe-to-toe with both the Dronzans

and the Masqueraiders. You guys should be proud!

Maxine:

When you put it that way, I'm glad.

Dan:

Maybe we should celebrate.

Marvin:

Don't let your guard down. Beryl or the Masqueraiders or even both may come

back any minute. We gotta keep watch.

We then cut to another scene with Charles sitting in the bookstore

reading a book. He then hears planes fly over.

Charles:

I assume their back.

He gets up from his chair and rushes to the door. The three walk

through in angst. Randy throws up hat at some shelves.

Charles:

What's the matter with him? Anyways, did you get it?

Bruce:

No.

Charles:

And why is that?

Yazmine:

You were right, Charles. We should have been more prepared. The cops came back

and intervened.

Charles:

And?

Bruce:

This time, they morphed into Power Rangers, just like us.

Randy:

They even had their own VS Morphers and pieces of the collection. Where did they get it?!

Charles:

I'm not the person you should be asking because I have no recollection on why.

Randy then expresses his anger by shooting one of the books on the

shelves.

Charles:

Careful, Master Randy! Those books are vintage.

Randy:

Screw this. I'm gonna take a walk.

He then exits the door.

Yazmine:

He sure is a loose cannon.

We cut to Randy, in casual clothes, walking to town hall. We then

get a flashback to his past. We cut to a room in town hall, a very nice room with a tv going on. Randy is in a suit, sitting in a chair, watching the news. The local news show talks about his father, who seems to be a controversial figure.

Reporter #1:

Today on Greenville 6 News, Mayor Keeble is now facing controversy over the

mysterious deaths that has been happening all over the city.

Mayor Keeble (on news station):

Everything is fine and under control. We will catch the culprit behind the occurences.

Reporter #2:

He states this as the death rates continue to go on.

Someone walks in a turns off the tv.

Mayor Keeble:

Don't listen to that junk. Didn't you hear the TV is rotting your brain. *laughes*

He faces the nearby mirror, fixing his tie.

Randy:

Dad.

Mayor Keeble:

Yeah, son?

Randy:

Why do you do this? I mean all this politician bullcrap.

Mayor Keeble:

Hey, it's not bullcrap, son. I'm just trying to fix the problems in our town.

It's just...difficult.

Randy:

How would you feel if you didn't have this responsibility? If you weren't Mayor?

He finishes fixing his tie.

Mayor Keeble:

It'd be better than this, I'd admit. Now come on, son. We've got press to meet.

As the camera zooms in on his face, we return to the present with

Bruce and Elan at the bookstore, in casual clothes as well.

Bruce:

He just wants to go back to how things were.

Yazmine:

I can relate, but I'd honestly doubt that given we've been Power Rangers for

a year ...and technically, vigilantes.

Bruce:

That's what everybody thinks. Besides, being vigilantes doesn't bother me that

much. It doesn't make me any happier, either. Not as much as….her.

We then go into Bruce's flashback, we're we see him in a suit and

is much happier. He is on his phone, looking through his text messages. His father, the police chief, walks up to him.

Attorney General Tanner:

Hey, Bruce. Who ya texting?

Bruce:

Clary. She's supposed to be here any minute.

Attorney General Tanner:

You never seem to get your mind off of her. You two make a great couple.

Bruce:

We do. We're almost out of high school. I've been wanting to tell her something.

Attorney General Tanner:

And what's that?

Before Bruce can say that, a girl says his name.

Clary:

Bruce!

Bruce:

Clary!

He says happily. They run up to each other and hug very hard.

Bruce:

So glad you made it!

Clary:

Well, I am starting on the internship with the press.

Bruce:

Come on, let's go find some seats.

We cut to present Yazmine.

Yazmine:

Easy for you to say. My baby brother was annoying as crap.

Bruce:

He was only a year younger.

Yazmine:

Still was a baby to me.

In Yazmine's flashback, she is seen arguing with her younger brother,

Diego. When they are at their seats, her mother, wife of the deputy mayor, silences them.

Mrs. Velasquez:

Enough you two! The Mayor is about to come on the stage. Get it together or

one of you is sitting in the car.

Yazmine and Diego:

Yes, ma'am.

Back in Randy's flashback, the Mayor walks out onto the stage.

Announcer:

Ladies and gentlemen, I now introduce the mayor of Greenville, Mayor Benjamin

Keeble.

He is greeted by applause.

Mayor Keeble:

Thank you all for coming.

Randy (voiceover):

It seemed like a normal day...but I guess you can't win them all.

As his father continues talking to the press, Randy notices something

in the tall building across the street. He sees a shady figure on the rooftop. That shady figure then pulls out a pistol made of ice. As Randy continues being skeptical of the figure, he looks at his father, and connects the dots. He gets out of his seat to

run to his dad, but is too late. The figure pulls the trigger. A flash then consumes the screen, fading to reveal Yazmine.

Yazmine:

Then ...it happened.

Back to the flashback, the crowd then begins to run. The figure

then sets his sights on the police chief. In all the chaos, Bruce and Clary are unfortunately separated from one another as they call each other's names.

Clary:

Bruce!

Bruce:

Clary!

The figure fires the bullet at the chief, but Clary bumps him out

of the way by accident. Bruce's attention is caught by the sound of the gunfire.

Bruce:

Clary!

He screams her name as he sees her lying on the ground. He races

to her, holding her body. The figure aims at the deputy mayor. Diego runs out of the crowd to get to his father. Yazmine and her Mom scream his name as he runs out, but when gunfire is shot, Yazmine screams his name.

Yazmine:

DIEGO!

Back to the present….

Yazmine:

I still remember it like if it was yesterday.

Bruce:

Looking at their graves just feels…...

He couldn't finish the sentence. A new flashback happens where all

3 are at the same graveyard. Bruce balls his eyes out when over Clary's grave. Yazmine, cries as well, but not as much as Bruce, over Diego's grave. For Randy, he just looks over his dad's grave, just staring at it, with emotions so sad, it was like he didn't

have a soul.

Randy:

I just wanted to live a life with you without politics.

Yazmine (voiceover):

And that's when our lives took a very unexpected turn...

As they continue conveying their current emotions, they are approached

by an old man in a tux, holding a suitcase.

Charles:

I am very sorry for your losses.

Randy:

Who are you?

Charles:

My name is Charles, and I see the three of you are going through a hard time.

Yazmine:

Yeah. So.

She says as she wipes her tears from her face, her voice breaking.

Charles:

Do you want to see them again?

Randy:

Look, old man. We just met and now your asking us personal questions? What do

you want anyways?

Charles:

I know of a way to bring them back.

When Bruce hears this, he stops crying. He gets up and walks towards

Charles.

Bruce:

Tell me! Tell me how!

Charles:

There are numerous pieces of a collection that comes from a family known as

the Lupins.

Yazmine:

The Lupins? I've heard of them.

Charles:

The pieces of the collection have extraordinary powers, but unfortunately….

We see another flashback with Arsene Lupin in front of his collection.

He then stares at the face of the Dronzans, who infiltrate the storage room of the collection.

Charles:

They have been stolen by the Dronzans, a crime family destined to spread chaos.

Yazmine:

Okay, them I've never heard of.

Randy:

What does this have to do with seeing the ones we love again?

Charles:

When gathered together, the pieces can grant a miraculous wish. You can use

that wish to revive the ones you love.

Randy:

How can we get the pieces?

He opens the suitcase he is holding, revealing the VS Morphers and

the Dial Flyers.

Charles:

The three of you can get back the pieces, by becoming Power Rangers.

The flashback ends, cutting to the present. In the bookstore, Bruce

and Yazmine hold their VS Morphers.

Bruce:

Our lives changed that day.

Yazmine:

We won't give up.

Randy:

We can't and we won't

He says as he returns to the bookstore.

Yazmine:

Randy!

Randy:

Sorry for storming out earlier. Just had to take a walk down memory lane.

Randy: We'll get the pieces the Dronzans have first and then we'll worry about getting the ones the cops have.

Bruce:

Remember guys, We have one goal.

Yazmine:

One desire.

Randy:

One chance.

They then put their VS Morphers together.

Randy:

We will get them back. We promise that.

The bell from before rings. An envelope slides through. Randy picks

up the envelope and reads it.

Randy:

Beryl's back. Let's go.

We cut to the aforementioned monster causing some havoc with the

power of his collection piece and spreading fire and causing explosions.

Beryl:

I don't care which Ranger team it is, none of them will stop me!

Silas' alarm then goes off.

Silas 0.1:

Beryl is back!

Marvin:

Let's move!

As Beryl continues firing fireballs out of his hands, he is soon

stopped by laser blasts that hit him. It is revealed that the blasts came from the Masqueraiders.

Beryl:

You again?

Yazmine:

Yeah, us again.

Bruce:

Let's make sure he doesn't escape this time.

All 3:

It's Raidin' Time!

They insert their Dial Flyers into the VS Morphers that they hold.

They turn the dials and turn them upwards. They press the trigger and morph into the Masqueraiders.

Randy:

Masqueraider Red!

Bruce:

Masqueraider Blue!

Yazmin:

Masqueraider Yellow!

All 3:

Swifting through the night to steal what we must! Power Rangers….Masqueraiders!

They jump from the platform they are on and fire at Beryl. Once

they land, Beryl shoots his fireballs at them, but dodge each and every blast. When Red gets close enough, he shoots him and sends him down to the ground. Beryl gets angry, gets up, and grows his other sets of arms from before.

Beryl:

Take this!

Those other sets of arms fires at them.

Bruce:

Not this time!

He says as Yazmine and him jump into the air with their Raider Blades.

They use them to cuff his other sets of arms as they hold his normal ones. This gives Randy the chance to use his Dial Flyer to open his safe. Inside the safe is a lighter that is shaped like a pentagon.

Randy:

Well, looks like

we're

the ones of fire today!

Marvin:

Freeze! G.S.P.D.!

Dan:

Yeah and that pun wasn't cool at all.

Maxine:

Shut up, Dan!

They engage fire on the Masqueraiders, causing them to move away

from Beryl. Their blasts then hit Beryl.

Bruce:

They're back.

All 3:

G.S.P.D. Emergency!

They shout as they place their Trigger Speeders onto their VS Morphers.

Then, they pull the trigger on the back of the Morpher and turn them downwards. They raise them into the sky and press the trigger, morphing into the G.S.P.D. Rangers.

Marvin:

G.S.P.D. Red!

Dan:

G.S.P.D. Green!

Maxine:

G.S.P.D. Pink!

All 3:

Protecting and serving the Greenville sector of G.S.P.D.! Power Rangers G.S.P.D.!

Marvin:

Any opposition towards the G.S.P.D. will be dealt with by using force!

Beryl:

Soldrons, get them!

He calls on said grunts to swarm against the GSPD Rangers. They

fight back. As Marvin runs through the Soldrons, he shoots some of them. He evades some of their blasts. He uses another Soldron as a shield while using him for cover, shooting at the others in front. While Bruce deals with some of them, Marvin rushes past

him and heads towards Beryl. When fighting him, he pushes him aside and tries to shoot him, but Bruce intervenes.

Marvin:

I told you to stay out of our way!

Bruce:

This doesn't involve you!

Bruce shoots at the Soldrons surrounding him, but Marvin shoots

at his shoulder.

Marvin:

I made a promise to bring you Masqueraiders in! I WILL DO IT!

As Randy fights some, he races towards their position, walking on

the wall while shooting some others. When Bruce tries to shoot at Marvin, Randy stops him, and places his arm around his shoulder, using his buckle as a grappling hook to have them escape.

Yazmine:

Hey, wait up!

She uses her grappling hook to escape as well.

Bruce:

What's your deal, Randy?!

Randy:

We got what we need. Let the cops handle it.

They use their grappling hooks to escape to a taller building.

Marvin:

Not again!

When a Soldron rushes to him, Dan shoots him.

Dan:

Should we pursue them?

Marvin:

No. Dealing with the Dronzans is more important for now.

As an army of Soldrons rushes to them, they grab out their sidearm

weapons, the Patrol Batons, which take the form of megaphones.

All 3:

Halt!

This causes the Soldrons to stop. They then convert them into batons

and use them to strike the Soldrons as they race through them.

Beryl:

My turn now!

Beryl gets mad and races towards the G.S.P.D. Rangers. They begin

to fight him. As Maxine holds him, Dan shoots him. Marvin then takes him on by kicking him, followed by Beryl using his other set of arms on him, but Marvin's armor guards him and he blasts at his foe. Dan and Maxine slide from under and take a turn at blasting

him. The Masqueraiders watch from the rooftop they are on.

Bruce:

Not bad.

After there assortment of attacks…

Marvin:

Alright, let's finish this!

Dan:

Hey, kid. I think it's time to use this.

Dan pulls out a briefcase that has an object that seems like a fusion

of both the Dial Flyers and the Trigger Speeders.

Randy:

What's that?

Marvin inserts the Dual Fighter Zord into his VS Morpher. He turns

it downwards. Once that happens, Dan and Maxine begin to glow. The three combine into the G.S.P.D. Uniranger.

Yazmine:

They just...fused together!

Beryl:

Hey, weren't there three of you?

Uniranger:

Let's Go!

They focus the VS Morpher towards Beryl.

Uniranger:

G.S.P.D. Uniblast!

They fire at Beryl, thus destroying him. The Masqueraiders are in

shock after such an attack. After that, the Uniranger then realizes what happened.

Uniranger:

What? Huh? AHHHHH!

Marvin:

What happened to me?! I feel like I'm possessed or something!

Maxine:

Hey, don't touch. It's my body too!

Dan:

Hey, don't leave me out! Wait, why do I-we reek?!

Marvin:

Shut up, Dan!

Randy and Yazmine laugh as they see this.

Randy:

Ha-ha! Man, I want to record this! I think I'm gonna cry.

Back at the Dronzan Estate…

Don:

Lexir, he lasted this long. Give him another chance.

Lady Lexir:

Yes, Don.

She then conjures a portal and walks through it. As they continue

laughing, the Masqueraiders notices Lexir appear from the portal.

Bruce:

Who's she?

Lady Lexir:

Let's put you to good use.

She says to the yellow laser collection piece she is holding. She

reaches to the safe behind her and opens it. She grabs the pink binoculars inside and replaces it with the one she was holding. The gears in her body begin to move.

Lady Lexir:

Now grow.

She fires at green energy ball at Beryl's safe, causing it to be

engulfed in greenish slime and float off into the distance. It reanimates into a giant version of Beryl.

Beryl:

I'm back and bigger than ever!

Masqueraiders:

What?!

Uniranger:

How?!

Lady Lexir:

Have fun.

She says as she leaves.

Bruce:

We need to deal with this.

Yazmine:

Right behind ya!

Randy:

Me three.

He says after looking at the Uniranger, releasing that they have

to fight him. They shift their VS Morphers to the left and call on their Dial Flyers. As they fly towards the giant Beryl, they engage fire on him.

Beryl:

Ha! That tickles.

His gut opens up, revealing missiles. He fires at the Dial Flyers,

but they dodge. The UniRanger watches this. Suddenly, the Dual Fighter Zord begins to move on it's own.

Dual Fighter Zord:

No more holding back! Disengaging!

It transforms into Dial Flyer Mode and flies towards them. As the

Dial Flyers fly from the explosions made from the missiles, the Dual Fighter Zord flies next to the Red Dial Flyer.

Dual Fighter Zord:

Hey there!

Randy:

Wait, what's that?

Dual Fighter Zord:

I'm here to help ya guys! Just insert me onto your VS Morpher.

Randy:

OK then.

The screen shield of his Dial Flyer opens up.

Randy:

Let's see what you can do.

He inserts him onto the VS Morpher and turns him upwards. He pulls

the trigger, thus making the Dual Fighter enlarge into Zord mode.

Dual Fighter Zord:

Now for the fun part! Masqueraider Combination!

On their cockpit modules, it says the word pull. They pull the grip

on their modules, making their seats move upwards. The dials on the flyers turn, changing each of them. Blue turns into the left arm, Yellow turns into the right arm, and Red turns into the chest and the head. They combine with the Dual Fighter, where the

latter forms the rest of the body. As they connect, there cockpit modules begin to move to the main cockpit. As they land, the dial turns, revealing the face.

Dual Fighter Zord:

Masqueraider Megazord, Ready!

Uniranger:

What?!

The Uniranger splits back into three.

Dan:

Well, what do you know? They formed their own Megazord before us.

Yazmine:

Sweet! Now we have our own Megazord!

Randy:

About time. It's been a year already!

A puppet then pops out of Randy's module.

Dual Fighter Zord:

Well, no need to wait anymore. I am the Dual Fighter Zord.

Randy:

Sounds like a mouthful, why don't we call ya Dewey?

Dual Fighter Zord:

Fine with me.

Randy:

Alright now, let's show this Dronzan what this thing is made of.

Beryl then fires missiles out of his gut again. The jet boosters

from the Megazord's back begin to ignite, speeding towards Beryl. It dodges the missiles and rolls towards him. Beryl uses his arm to attack, but it blocks the attack with it's left arm and trips him down with it's left leg. Beryl fires more of his missiles

at them, but the Megazord takes cover behind a building.

When it reveals itself, it flies backwards as more missiles head

towards them. They blast each and each one of them with the gatling gun on it's blue arm. As more of them follow the Megazord, the yellow arm conjures replica of the saw blade on it that flies off while the rest of the missiles explode. The saw blade then

hits Beryl. The Megazord then flies out of the explosion.

Randy:

Fire at will!

They use the gatling arm again and fire at him. Beryl conjures his

set of arms again, but the Megazord catches them. It kicks him and flips back onto the top of a building, then flying up into the air.

Randy:

Let's end this!

They each take out their VS Morpher from their modules, which causes

the dials to spin and the chest to glow. They aim their VS Morphers at their target, which conjures a larger version of the VS Morpher for the Megazord to use.

All 3:

Rapid Hyperblast!

The Masqueraider Megazord shoots at Beryl endlessly, causing him

to explode. The Megazord has a good old superhero landing behind the explosion.

Randy:

Now that the day is done….

Masqueraiders:

Adieu!

Dewey:

That was…..AWESOME!

The Megazord flies off as if it were a shooting star…..but, they

are watched by a mysterious figure wearing a black trenchcoat, cowboy boots, and a cowboy hat. He is seen licking ice cream and holding an ice pistol, the same that was used to take the lives of the ones that the Masqueraiders are trying to revive.

Mysterious Figure:

They was very ...cool.

The scene cuts back to the GSPD team….

Dan:

That was a treat to watch, wasn't it?

Marvin:

They got away, but...at least one job was done. Let's go home.

He says as he places his hand on Dan's shoulder.

Maxine:

Seems good to me.

The next day, at the bookstore….

Randy:

Well, we got a new Zord and another piece?

Charles:

Good work, Rangers.

Dewey:

You should have seen it! Man, we were soaring!

Charles:

Just when it was starting to get quiet around here.

Yazmine:

He may be loud, but he's still adorable.

Dewey:

Shucks.

Outside of the bookstore, a car pulls up in front.

Bruce:

What baffles me the most is how the G.S.P.D. got a hold of their arsenal.

Randy:

As far as I'm concerned, we're not going let those cops screw up our goals either.

A footstep then comes out of the car. We see the feet of three people.

A hand gets a hold on the door handle and it opens. The bell rings.

Charles:

Welcome to our bookstore….

Charles then grabs Dewey down to hide him.

Why, because the GSPD Rangers have entered the bookstore. The Masqueraiders and the GSPD stare each other down very ominously, ending the episode.

End

of Episode 2.


End file.
